The Girl With the Sun in Her Hair
by AyeAvast
Summary: When Charlie Weasley, the floater son, meets a very interesting girl he begins to find that there is indeed light in his otherwise cloudy life.
1. Prologue

**Wotcher all! AyeAvast here  
This is my first story on fanfiction, but i'm no newbie. w  
So please enjoy the story and if you like it, i'd be grateful if you would post a review.  
I hope everyone will find this odd couple endearing as I do, so let's get to it!! **

Lots of love,  
AyeAvast 

Charlie Weasley had never been the favorite son, yet he had never been least favorite. Within the family tree, he really didn't have a place. He was more of a floater, there for a

few moments to lend a hand but then gone again chasing dragons or some other dangerous magical creature. In all truthfulness he really didn't mind. Being the second oldest son

he saw all the other born and took each one in when he could. Bill always had the spotlight with his bright smile and outgoing personality. Charlie lagged behind a little, choosing to

read a little more than his brothers. Sure he plenty popular at school, being the star seeker and all, but it wasn't because he was friendly or anything of the sort. He smiled and

waved when they called his name, but he didn't really have much to say. He liked to listen better. It was far more to his liking to just sit and listen than to actually carry on a

conversation. Favored, but not favorite, Charlie Weasley was content with most aspects of his life. He had a wonderful job he loved, he lived in a beautiful country wrought with

natural magic and all his affairs were in happy order. The only thing missing from his life was the proverbial sunlight that tended to allude all males with a less than outgoing

personality…


	2. Beware the Momeraths

**Wotcher again  
Two chapters in one night? Of course, I couldn't begin a story and not even begin to delve into the plot. giggles  
Please enjoy and review!  
Thanks  
Lots of love,  
AyeAvast!**

At the wedding was when first he saw her. Bill and Fleur's wedding came in a whirl of French accents and altogether too many chores. Yet as the actual ceremony began he

spied her, how couldn't he? His profession called for an extremely keen eye and she was literally screaming for his attention with her bright yellow dress and large sunflower that

made her resemble a blonde nymph playing in the fields of gold. Her stark blue eyes, a strange glazed look playing on them, seemed to pop from her creamy pale face. They

trailed the details of the wedding lazily, not really looking at the people but more at the decorations until they landed with a sort of nonchalance on Charlie Wesley who happened

to be staring straight at her. He felt his overtly freckled face turn a soft shade of pink and ripped his eyes from her pink lips turned up into a smile. There were Veela cousins here,

pretty French girls and he still managed to find her. What was so special about her? She was just a normal British girl. That Veela over there had pale skin and pretty eyes and a

nice figure but… That girl had skin the color of the moon, blue eyes like the sea and a figure that made him do more than just blush. Charlie quickly turned his attention to his older

brother getting wed, trying to shake the soft blush from his cheeks. That girl, the girl with the sun in her hair, she couldn't be much older than Ginny. She was probably the same

age as a matter of fact. A sick feeling began bubbling up in his stomach, a strangeness he hadn't encountered before. Charlie twisted a forming frown into a smile for his brother,

for their family and set about erasing the girl's face from his mind. It proved to be a daunting task that even the large fields of Romania could not fix.

After the Grand Defeat of the Dark Lord, as it had come to be known when and if people talked of it, there was a swimming of celebrations wrought with great sadness.

Charlie greatly mourned the loss of his younger brother, he and the twins had been close playmates and teenage companions. Charlie spent a considerable amount of time back at

the Burrow after the Grand Defeat, helping out when he could but really just lending himself as a listener which he was always so good at. It had been months and months after

the defeat, close to being a year since the Grand Defeat. Charlie had managed to put off returning to Romania for a long time, happy that the dragons were behaving themselves

for once. It was a nice break as the chilly early months of the year made him spend his days outside.One such afternoon spread over the hills and through trees with bright sunlight

that warmed the flesh and a wind that snipped and bit at the skin. Charlie didn't really mind, wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a long red and white striped scarf wrapped

around his neck many times. He had sneaked from the morning dishes and into the garden, a yard gnome bouncing off his leg as he glared down at it. He was left in relative peace

for a time, grabbing a piece of grass between his fingers as he sat down onto the chill grass. It was a nice spot in the sun that warmed him up quite nicely. With closed eyes against

the bright sun he could almost fall asleep. That was until a voice came from above him.

"You haven't been attacked by the momeraths have you?" The voice was a tad detached, but a pretty ringing of lilting notes. Charlie's eyes batted open and he looked up, the

sunlight streaming down and making him squint. The person standing above him was thin, with soft curves and long hair the color of the sunlight that outlined her body.

"Um… No." Charlie began, suddenly feeling his heart jump as the girl stepped from the harsh light and down next to him.

"I was worried for you." The girl said, spreading the lace blue skirt out around her as she sat. The girl with the sun in her hair was the same girl from the wedding, although aged

with maturity from the Defeat.

"Oh no. I work with dragons." Charlie began, a little softly. The girl tilted her head to one side as if thinking it over.

"Ron has spoken of you." The girl said, her voice high and airy. Charlie wasn't sure to think of her as simple minded or just distracted. Charlie only made a soft humming noise

and nodded his head.

"Watch out for the momeraths, alright?" The girl asked, moving to stand up. "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way." She said, offering a hand to him. Charlie turned

to her, finally, looking her in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't flinch from his sight (and he tried not to either) but only looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm Charlie Weasley." He said, taking her smooth pale hand into his large rough one, his heart beating wildly as the girl graced him with a smile and stood, walking to the Burrow

and away from him.


	3. Type of Boy

**Finally!  
Wotcher my faithful lovelies Sorry it's taken so long to update. My inspiration has been a lacking as of late. Please forgive me my dears!  
Thankyou all for your wonderful comments and thankyou to those who have favorited my story (even me!) !! It makes me feel so special! So thankyou very much.  
I hope you enjoy this installment. Please r&r!**

The girl didn't stay too long at the Burrow, she actually passed Charlie airily as she wandered softly up the road and away from him. Charlie studied her as she passed, assessing that she might reach his chest. Her wrists were small enough for him to wrap his callused palm around and her skin was the exact opposite of his too-many freckled one. Charlie twisted his mouth and stood, entering the Burrow. He would be leaving soon. Too soon. School was starting again soon and Ginny was off for her final year. Miss Lovegood would be too, wouldn't she?  
"Who was that?" Charlie asked as he entered the bustling kitchen, a large pot of stew bubbling toward the table.  
"Luna!" Ginny chirped, sailing into a chair.  
"She's a bit insane, but she's a great friend." Ron added, pulling a chair back for the bushy haired girl before he pulled his own chair out to sit in. Although Fred had died and the Weasley's lost a son, in a very strange way, they had gained a daughter. Ron had developed a romantic relationship with his dear friend Hermonie and the girl seemed to be at the Burrow an awfully lot. Charlie didn't mind, she was a smart girl really, a good pick for Ron.  
"Luna lives near here, doesn't she?" Hermonie asked, looking up the road.  
"Yes. She lives with her father. He writes for the Quibbler you know." Mrs. Weasley began, bustling about and near Charlie, patting him absentmindedly on the head, happy to partake in some gossip.  
"What about her mother?" Charlie asked, taking a roll from the large basket Mrs. Weasley had set on the table.  
"Oh, the poor thing died a few years back. Experimenting or something. She was a little on the batty side, Luna takes after her. But you know… Luna has a good heart. Really cares for people." Mrs. Weasley said, pausing softly to reminisce about the girl. Charlie felt a strange stirring in his stomach as he finished off the roll, as if he wasn't hungry at all but terribly hungry at the exact same time.  
"She was imprisoned last year!" Ginny chimed in, waving her arms around wildly. "She got kidnapped because her father was writing truth in the Quibbler so they kidnapped poor Luna!" Ginny was gesticulating grandly, like she always did, almost hitting Ron in the face.  
"What happened?" Charlie asked, a little curiosity sparked within him.  
"We rescued her!" Ron proclaimed cheerfully, puffing his chest out a little.  
"No!" Hermonie said, swatting Ron lightly on his chest. "Harry and Ron got sent in the Dungeon and Luna helped everyone escaped. She took care of poor Olivander, the wand maker. She's really a sweetheart Charlie." Hermonie finished, a soft smile on her face. The smile graced his face before he could really stop it and Charlie nodded. Of course Miss Lovegood was a sweetheart. She had worried about Charlie before she even knew him! Momeraths, whatever those were, were enough of a worry that she needed to make sure he was alright. Definitely a good girl. Maybe too good…

Dinner passed and Charlie thought of her all the way to his guest bed where he wondered about her. She was too good probably. Too good a girl for someone like him. Charlie was dangerous. Well, not really dangerous but at the same time very much so. His job dealt with dragons that could easily take him if he wasn't careful (although he always was) and that would be too dreadful a loss for the girl.  
Charlie stopped suddenly, throwing himself onto his side. What a thought! He was already making plans like the two would really be lovers. It was an impossible idea and he was making plans already. He was such a silly boy. (Boy because he was acting like one. She had him acting like a school boy trying to act his best for her.)  
He sighed fitfully, pulling the blankets over his head. When would he ever see her beautiful face again? Would he be the type of boy to go out of his way to see her? Would he make any excuse just to be with her? Of course. He was that very type of boy to do every and anything for her. He could only hope that life would give him as many opportunities to see her.


End file.
